Miss Bennet's beau
by crazy-shy-izel
Summary: Mary Bennet goes to London to visit her friend. There she meets many of the acquaintances she has made in the last four years, the same amount of time Robert Hart –her secretly beau- has been away. How will he react when he sees her dancing with someone else?


Most of the characters belong to Jane Austen and the others to SwordSwallower17. My inspirations to write this little story were her wonderful stories named _The Miss Bennets Set Forth_ and _The Last Miss Bennet_. **If you want to read more of this, please comment :)**

**Miss Bennet's beau**

Mary Bennet goes to London to visit her friend. There she meets many of the acquaintances she has made in the last four years, the same amount of time Robert Hart –her secretly beau- has been away. How will he react when he sees her dancing with someone else?

* * *

><p>Uncharacteristic, the last remaining of the Bennett sisters was dancing. She wasn't exactly enjoying it, but she was in the company of one of her dearest friends. Clearly, the young lady didn't have very many friendships. She was selective, critic and careful of whom did she trust. And of course, she didn't care for pleasantries, instead she preferred deep conversation.<p>

The ballroom was crowded and Robert Hart was sitting next to his sister, Rosamond Adlam. Both were watching Miss Bennet. He was frowning and his sibling smiled bemused.

Early that evening Mary was glad to see her friends Mrs. Elinor and Mr. Edward Ferrars and the unmarried Colonel Brandon. They were talking for a long time, until Mr. Ferrars asked her wife to dance with him. The Colonel asked Miss Bennet, she thought it would be rude to argue, so she willingly left herself be lead to the dance floor. After, Mary rejoined Lady Adlam for a few minutes when she caught sight of Henry Tilney and his sister. They approached and once the introductions were made, they greeted Rosamond politely. Mr. Tilney made Mary promise that she would dance with him twice. By the time Henry and Mary returned to Miss Tilney, after their first dance together, he invited his sister to dance.

Rose and Mary were engaged in a really captivating debate about two works of Shakespeare: _Hamlet_ and _Twelfth Night_. Suddenly, to Mary surprise, three of her most recent friends entered the room. Tom and Edmund Bertram as well as their cousins Fanny and William Price had just arrived. Miss Bennet didn't like Tom. His lifestyle was incomprehensible to Mary. He liked horseracing, big reunions, play theater and all of it caused him a lot of debts. That's why she considered him irresponsible, careless and selfish. Nonetheless, Mary was so happy to see the rest of the group that she conceded to dance with Mr. Price. He was way to cheerful to Mary's taste, sometimes he overwhelmed her. But she knew he meant well. William was too young and determinate, he only could think of the promising perspectives of his career and his future success.

By the time the cherished Robert Hart –cherished by Mrs. Bennet, that is- made his entrance, Mary was taking a turn about the room with Fanny. Mr. Hart had to greet her sister acquaintances. Miss Price and Miss Bennet returned to their friends and to Mary's dismay Edmund asked her for a dance. She could not refuse so they headed to where the rest of the couples were waiting to the music to start.

It was itself extremely rare that Mary Bennet would have dance so many times. But then again it was London. Where else could she have run into that many gentlemen who wished to dance with her? In any other occasion the most she would ever dream to dance were to pieces. Her skills haven't improve that much, she felt a little embarrassed and a little clumsier. Although none of her partners seemed to be bother by it. Mary's sisters would have been shocked, especially Lydia. While Edmund looked in great spirits, Mary couldn't help to consider _now_ helpful –apart from polite which she has always had thought- that his brothers in law, Mr. Bingley and Mr. Finch, used to ask her to dance every time the occasion appeared. She really could use the practice. Though, she had never anticipated an event like this.

Mr. Bertram and Miss Bennet had just started to dance when this little story began. Robert was trying not to glare at them and he was failing. Rose noticed this and tried to hide a laugh.

—Who is he? —He demanded.

—Mr. Edmund Bertram, I believe. —His sister answered.

—I was under the impression that she didn't like to dance.

—A lady only say yes when the right man is the one who asks.

Juliet Hart, Robert and Rosamond's little sister, told him all about Mary's handsome dancing partners and added:

—I guess you aren't the only one who dances with her anymore.

Miss Adlam asked Miss Hart to walk with her, happily she rose and went. Robert let out a sigh.

—I don't know, Rose. —He said with a defeated voice. —I came here with the only purpose to ask Mary to marry me. I came to tell her I can't wait any longer. After all this years of writing letters to each other, of missing her, I decided that I don't want things to continue like this. I was hopeful that she might feel the same way. I believed she did, but I'm not as sure anymore.

—Robert, you shouldn't suppose things. You must ask her, find out how she really feels. Just because she is dancing with someone else doesn't mean that she doesn't loves you. This is a ball, people tend to dance, you know. —She finished teasingly.

—But she seems so blissful, her cheeks are blushed. —Robert looked bitterly to Mary and Edmund. She was laughing and he seemed rather pleased to make her do so.

—This piece is about to end. If you love her you should at least try.

Finally, Mary returned to Rosamond and she looked genuinely surprised to see Robert. Her expression was comical, would Robert be more relaxed he would have tease her about it. When she recovered she sat next to him. Wisely and premeditated, lady Adlam and her husband stood to play cards.

—She always does that. —Robert complained watching his sister leave.

—Well, tell me all about it. How is it? To be the doctor of Gossenbury?

He tried to recover his good humor and started telling her about his work. Soon enough he was pleased to notice that after all those years apart he felt the same in her company. The familiarity and the trust were still there. They talked like they used to do in Bath. He was glad to see that they still had interests in common. Also, he thought that she looked breathtaking or at least he felt breathless.

—Miss Bennet, here you are! —A man's voice said.

Mary looked up and saw Mr. Henry Tilney standing in front of her.

—Mr. Hart, this is Mr. Tilney. —She said looking to Robert. —Mr. Tilney this is my good friend Dr. Hart. —Both men greeted each other.

—I'm sorry to interrupt. —Said Mr. Tilney. —But I believe, Miss Bennet, that you promised me a dance.

Mary had completely forgotten about it. She was thrilled to see Robert again. Miss Bennet couldn't come up with any kind of excuse so she stood with Mr. Tilney.

—Tell me, Miss Bennet, —Henry started saying when the dance began. —How long have you been friends with Dr. Hart?

—About five years, maybe. —She replied.

—You looked to be so much in each other's confidence. —Mary blushed. But Mr. Tilney was to gentlemanly like to tease her about _that_.

Mary was glad to meet her friend but her face felt when she saw Miss Philippa chatting pleasantly with Robert Hart. Henry noticed this and followed her gaze. Then he smiled sadly to the floor.

—I feel like I must apologize now, my dear Miss Bennet. —Mr. Tilney said in a low voice. —I didn't know about your feelings for the gentlemen.

Mary stared at him.

—I'm afraid I don't understand, sir.

—Well, let us just say that I'm familiar with the feeling as well. After all, you know about my feelings for Miss Catherine Morland.

—Indeed, I do. —Mary replied with a nod.

—I hope one day you will trust me enough to talk about it. —He said very serious.

Mary contemplated about this and slowly began to speak:

—I felt in love with him and… —At that very moment the piece ended.

—Let's take a turn about the room, shall we? —He offered. Mary nodded slightly. —Please, continue.

—Well, we were in love with each other, but we weren't ready to marry so we decided to wait. However, now… now I came to realize that a lot of time has passed and maybe he has changed his mind. —It was hard for her to admit that out laud.

—Did he say as much? —Mr. Tilney asked.

—No, but- He interrupted her.

—Did he do something that lead you to believe so?

—No. —She admitted.

—Then why are you worried?

—Miss Philippa always looks so beautiful and-

Suddenly they heard a voice from behind:

—But, my dear Mary, you _are_ beautiful.

Mary was frozen. Carefully Mr. Tilney managed to turn both, Mary and himself, around to see Robert Hart standing in front of them. He had approached to them to ask Miss Mary for a dance and obviously he heard the last part of their conversation.

* * *

><p>Sorry for my English by the way, I'm learning it.<p>

**Izel CrazyShy**

January/12/2014


End file.
